Talk:Loguetown Arc (Novel)
Actaully It was written by another artist, but the design and artwork is suppose to be Oda's. This is how he wanted Daddy to look like, but details are a little unclear on the book as such. One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Important Information Lacking Based upon personal, extensive experience with Japanese bookstores -- could somebody please add the basic publication information? The most important would be the publisher's name, followed by the actual author's name. ( As it is, I also am rather doubtful that the title the article uses is the correct one, as I've never met a light novel, like it sounds to be, which had such a...precise title. ) The publication date would definitely be useful -- mainly in narrowing down which places to look for it. The ISBN would be good as well, if nothing else because it could be used to get the rest of the information I've mentioned... Without any of these...I think it might be wise to seriously consider flagging this article as rumor/myth. 15:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Its title is basically "Logue Town novel" though it might be slightly wrong. It exists, but isn't translated into English (or any other language I presume as I recall... O_O'). There is artwork for this on the site if you look at Nami's page and Daddy the Father. As for information... Unfortunately I don't know where to find that anymore. I myself have only come across it twice; once two years ago and about a year ago when someone did a forum topic with pics from the novel in it. :There is one for the Apis arc as well, but I'm not aware of others apart from that. --One-Winged Hawk 17:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: Oh ., there are more ! The bookstore I found the apis cover at solled alot, though I can't remember which those were, but from what I remember, every filler arc basicly gets turned into an OP novel , if it is manga and not a text story thing with ilustrations (though I think the word "novel" is meant as a more specific term I am also aware of and not what we usualy call that, or possibly akin to a "graphic" novel perhaps ?) . I wanted to buy the Apis one , but it wasn't that cheap, pkus there is the shipping costs and I don't know if they would even shiip to my country . Amazon certainly doesn't (at least used, why am I sensing a conspiracy to force people to pay more ? ) . :: The problem is these were never translated/scanlated . This is from several reasons : :: 1 : They are not realy cheap , or at least, not cheap enough for people to buy them to destroy them to be able to do a HQ scan . :: 2 : They are adapations of filler, which some (not saying most, but sopme ) people overlook or down right detest . :: 3 : The rest that remains either can't buy them /don't know how to or don't even know they exist . :: So yeah, this is a BIG problem, but unless we make a fund raise to buy the volumes for the wikia, we aren't getting any info any time soon (I don't think Greg was ever asked about this , though ) . --New Babylon 22:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Name Is the proper name for this article Loguetown Novel or is it suppose to be spelled like this? Drunk Samurai 08:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to redirect the page. At the time of writing this originally, we had unsettled issues. One-Winged Hawk 09:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Done. Drunk Samurai 09:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC)